


招惹

by xiaosemingfeng



Series: 路红不逆 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 路红
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosemingfeng/pseuds/xiaosemingfeng
Summary: 到底是谁招惹的谁呢。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: 路红不逆 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614427
Kudos: 11





	招惹

**Author's Note:**

> 艾斯存活if

就算再不情愿，海军依然把“海贼王”这个称谓冠在了路飞的头上，一如当初强行塞给到达了拉夫德鲁的罗杰那样。  
至于其中有几分希望其它海贼为了名头骚扰路飞的想法，就不再多说了。  
路飞才不管海军有多么不情愿，他开开心心的举办了一个大大大大——大宴会，邀请了所有认识的人，打算嗨个十天半个月。

“一个什么？”  
香克斯放下酒杯挖了挖耳朵，一头红发惊讶的快要飘起来。  
“一个 **婚约** 。”  
被称为【冥王】的老人喝得满面通红，笑起来七晕八晃，杯子中的酒洒了大半。  
“谁和谁？”  
香克斯拉高了声调，他的头发真的快飘起来了。  
“你。”  
雷利伸手指着香克斯的鼻子。“和……”眼前差不多都是重影的老人一时找不出到底哪个才是艾斯：“和罗杰的孩子！”  
香克斯和艾斯隔着篝火 **面面相觑** 。  
“这不可能！”  
香克斯大喊：“罗杰船长才不会——”  
他卡住了，那可是 **那个** 罗杰，他 **什么** 都干得出来。  
“我不同意。”  
说话的是 **艾斯** ，有着可爱雀斑的男人皱起了眉：“ **他** 定下了什么是 **他** 的事，和 **我** 无关。”  
新白胡子海贼团的船长朝自己还没转过弯的弟弟点头示意后起身离开——顺便拽走了正在看戏的 **他的** 金发副船长。  
这都是什么事啊。香克斯挠了挠头，酒精让他思维迟钝，红发船长低头看了眼已经彻底睡过去的雷利，眨巴眨巴眼，举起酒杯投入了下一轮狂欢。  
想不通就不想了，及时行乐才是海贼本色。

香克斯跌跌撞撞回到房间的时候发现里面多了一个 **麻烦** 。  
也许是酒精让见闻色变得迟钝，也许是他根本对 **这个人** 不设防。  
总之，路飞出现在了 **他** 的床上，裹着 **他** 的被子，眼巴巴的看着他。  
“呃，路飞？”  
香克斯揉了下眼睛，确认这并不是酒后的 **幻觉** 。“你来干什么？”  
新任海贼王抿着嘴望着他。  
“你 **不会** 和艾斯结婚的，对吧。”路飞问。  
“当然——”不会。  
香克斯咽回了脱口而出的回答，恶作剧因子顺着酒精爬上他的大脑，来开个 **玩笑** ，他想。  
“为什么不呢。”香克斯 **快乐** 的回答道。“艾斯年轻，英俊，实力强大，作为盟友很棒，作为伴侣当然也很棒，更何况这还是罗杰船长的意愿。”  
路飞看起来 **不太高兴** 。  
“但是艾斯 **不** 喜欢你。”他说，“你们在一起不会 **幸福** 的。”  
路飞的表情真 **有趣** ，香克斯轻飘飘的想着，他的脚像是踩在云间，他的思维——可能已经被某个不知名的海王类吃掉了。  
“那又如何。”四皇之一展露出冷静残酷的那一面：“有时候， **婚姻** 与 **感情** 根本不需要挂上钩。”  
路飞看起来要 **生气** 了。  
意识到这点的香克斯笑起来，他爬到 **自己** 的床上，和路飞 **面对面** 。  
“你 **不喜欢** 我吗？”香克斯问。  
“我 **喜欢** 你。”路飞非常迅速的给出了回答。  
“那，你 **不喜欢** 艾斯吗？”香克斯又问。  
“我 **喜欢** 艾斯。”路飞依然迅速又坚定的回答。  
“哦……”香克斯顿了一下，“既然你既喜欢 **我** 也喜欢 **艾斯** ，为什么不希望我们在 **一起** 呢？”  
路飞看上去 **思考** 了几秒钟。  
“因为，我希望 **你** 和 **我** 在一起？”  
香克斯被 **吓到** 了，飘在半空的大脑坠回颅腔，他张口结舌的看着路飞。  
“我、我其实并 **不想** 和艾斯在一起，真的。”香克斯结结巴巴的说，他 **收回** 了自己的玩笑，也希望路飞收回他的 **玩笑** 。  
 **也许** 是玩笑？  
路飞看起来轻松了许多。  
“那太好啦。”他说。  
“那，你说的，你和我……”香克斯试探着。  
“我想和 **你** 在一起。”路飞重复了一遍，甚至比第一遍听起来更加坚定。  
天啊，这好像 **不是** 玩笑。  
香克斯无力地侧躺下去，单手捂住了脸。  
“对不起我可能……”声音从掌中传来：“需要一点时间……”  
“嘻嘻嘻，没关系。”路飞在 **笑** ：“我只是 **说** 出来，香克斯的事情香克斯自己决定呀。”  
香克斯睁开眼，从指缝看出去，和路飞对了个正着。  
“？”  
“懒得走回去了，今天让我在这里睡吧。”路飞理直气壮的躺在香克斯身侧，把 **香克斯的被子** 分给了香克斯一半。  
香克斯被路飞的操作惊得目瞪口呆。  
醉意再度席卷了他，路飞显然不是会搞夜袭的人，所以香克斯只是稍微别扭了下，随即就放空了大脑，打算迎来睡眠。

然而路飞 **戳** 醒了他。  
香克斯不开心的皱着眉，半梦半醒间被打扰，就算是 **路飞** 他也打。  
“喂香克斯……”  
路飞在被子下握住了他的右手。  
“只要是 **罗杰** 的话，你都会听吗？”  
香克斯后知后觉的想起今晚被雷利副船长和自己先后在路飞面前提起的罗杰船长。  
“会吧。”他回答。在那个男人还是他的 **船长** 的时候，船长命令是 **绝对** 的。当他自己成为船长时，那个人已经 **不在** 了。  
“……”路飞难得安静了下来。  
香克斯 **反而** 精神了起来。  
“你想让我 **不听** 罗杰船长的 **命令** ？”红发男人声音里都带着笑意。“你打算怎么做？”  
路飞撅起嘴，很快，他的眼睛亮起来。  
“我会 **打败** 你。”他说，“我会成为你的 **新船长** ，这样你就得优先听 **我** 的了。”  
香克斯沉默了，半响，他曲起手指敲在了路飞额头上。  
“志向远大啊，小鬼，你这是在 **下战书** 吗？”  
“可以吗？”路飞眼睛亮晶晶的。“来约定吧，如果我打败你，你就和我 **在一起** 。”  
战意从香克斯身上溜走，他 **希望** 路飞不会在自己脸上看到什么 **红色的** 痕迹——因为那里真的有点热。  
“……这么晚了，睡吧。”  
“喂！”

第二天，香克斯打着哈欠走出房门时，外面是正在道歉的草帽海贼团，湿漉漉吐魂的路飞，和恶龙咆哮状的艾斯。  
香克斯把疑惑的目光转向自己的大副。  
贝克曼移开了目光，拉基路挤过来开始和香克斯八卦。  
“路飞一大早高喊着‘艾斯你不会和香克斯结婚吧’踹开了艾斯房门，结果被……联手丢进了海里。”  
身材喜气的壮汉做了个你懂我也懂的手势，香克斯视线在艾斯与马尔科身上巡视了一圈，懂了。  
幸好昨天没在宴会上开玩笑，不死鸟打人 **真的** 挺疼的。

就算是海贼王的宴会，也终有散场的一天，桑尼号和雷德号并行了一段距离后，向两侧分别打舵，路飞站在船首双手合拢大喊着：  
“等我——下次见面要遵守 **约定** 呀——”  
“你又招惹路飞什么了？”贝克曼侧头问他的船长。  
“我可什么都没干。”香克斯收回挥舞告别的手按在心口，侧过头不让贝克曼看到自己的神情。  
“这次可是他 **招惹** 的我。”  
end

所谓婚约：  
“如果我有儿子blablabla……”罗杰举着酒杯大肆发表对未来儿子的期盼。  
雷利低头记着航海日志，不住的嗯嗯啊啊附和他。  
“如果是女儿呢？”金发的副船长随口问了一句，半响没听到声音，一抬头，发现傻瓜船长泪流满面，大有水淹全船的架势。  
“？？？”  
“女、女儿……呜哇哇哇爸爸的小天使要嫁人， 爸爸不允许——————”  
你不是还没女儿呢么……雷利挂着满头黑线，他深知和酒鬼没法讲道理，只能拍着罗杰的肩膀安慰他。  
“雷利——要是有人欺负我的宝贝闺女怎么办！呜呜呜呜爸爸不能随时跟在后面好担心啊！！！！”  
“找个知根知底的？要不你干脆抱个男孩从小养，给你女儿预备着。”  
“知根知底？从小养？嗝。”罗杰打了个嗝，安静了一会。“……那不就是香克斯嘛！长得还行！脾气还行！就是他了！嗝！”  
“……”  
雷利无语的把趴在桌上醉死过去的罗杰拽到床上。  
半天后：  
“奇怪我好像忘了什么……”罗杰捧着涨涨的脑袋死活想不起来。  
“你说要香克斯给你未来的闺女当童养婿。”雷利淡定提醒。  
“！！！不可以！我女儿出生的时候香克斯起码十几岁了，我闺女才不嫁老男人！！！爸爸不允许！！！呃啊——”  
一拳把船长放平的副船长吹了吹拳头，拎起航海日志头也不回的出门离开。


End file.
